Bona Die, Vatti
by StradaMohn
Summary: In the middle of WWII, Italy gets a surprise who now represents Sardinia. Now in present day Caterina sneaks into a World Conference to find out who her father is. Fail Summary. MPreg. Yaoi. References to WWII.
1. Italy

Bona Die, Vatti!

Chapter 1: Itlay's Surprise

**A/N: This is like other fanfictions of the nations and their kids this not quite. Pairings will be GerIta, Spamano, **

**WARNINGS! (past)M-Preg, language, slash/ yaoi, partial setting of WWII, recollection of dates of the war, honestly that's all I think of but if you don't like any of these turn back now!**

Italy stared down at the little stick in his hands in complete shock, confusion and anxiety. He, Italia Veneziano/ Northern Italy, was pregnant with Deutschland/ Germany's child.

'_Ve! What will Germany think! I can't let him find out now! His boss is crazy over a perfect human race right now!_' Panicked thoughts rushed through Italy's head as he thought about possibilities over the situation. He couldn't get rid of it nor could he keep it. '_I'd never kill a bambino, let alone mine!_' Italy mentally yelled in his mind. The troubled Italian leaned over the sink, placed his forehead on the cool mirror and placed his hands over his stomach protectively. '_I promise to protect you, bambino!_' He declared.

"Italia!" The harsh call of his name made him jump and panic over what to do with the pregnancy test but that was when he shoved it in the inside pocket of his uniform coat. "Italia, you've been in there for awhile, get out already!"

Before stepping out Italy made sure he was presentable to not make the German suspicious.

Italy had estimated that he conceived in June of 1943 when things were a bit calm in the war but nonetheless he had also found out some important about his pregnancy. The baby relied on his and Germany's conditions when it came to growth but it always relied more on Italy. He also guessed that he couldn't detect the pregnancy because of the bombing of Rome in July and spent August and most of September recovering and towards the end of the month is when he had noticed he was rather ill.

October 1943, Italy was fourth months along and was out of the primary danger zone of the first trimester but the war kept him on his toes for his and his bambino's health. The thirteenth day into the month was what hit Italy with the most pain, heart break. His beloved nation had declared war on Germany.

November brought pure chaos because the Allies and Germany had moved in and had taken over parts of his country. Earlier in the month his own people had bombed Vatican City in attempt to take down the Vatican radio. Italy was getting weak and he feared for the life of his baby and threw away all thoughts of his own health. He was five months along and he prayed every night that at least his bambino made it through the war.

December 1943, Romano was worried about his brother. He knew his brother had declared war on Germany and there were battles going on within the northern half of the nation but had to know how the personification was doing. After trekking to his brother's house he entered cautiously and called out to his brother.

"Vene! Veneziano! Where are you?!"

"F-fratello! G-go away now isn't a good time!" Came Italy's nervous voice from within his room.

Romano grew suspicious and figured his brother was injured and didn't want him to know but he barged into his room anyway. What he saw was a great deal of shock. Sitting huddled on the bed, wrapped in blankets and clutching his swollen stomach was his frightened and weakened fratellino. Romano slowly approached Italy who was crying and wrapped his arms around his brother in a comforting embrace.

After a long, tear-filled conversation, Romano knew what had happened and had a genuine reason to hate Germany the person.

Ever since Romano had found out about his brother's condition, he had stayed by his side to take care of him when he was unable to take care of himself.

On the 23rd of May 1943, Italy had spent the whole day yelling in pain from contractions and his body adjusting to make a way for the baby to leave his body. Romano ran all over the house like a chicken without a head trying to get things ready for the actual birth and trying to ease his brother's pain. After 19 hours of labor and a now sore throat, Italy had give birth to a baby girl at 9 o'clock at night.

Unknown to Italy, his labor was caused by a 24-hour long bombing in Germany.

Three long years had passed and WWII had ended and the Italian Civil War also passed. There was a lot of trouble and tension between Veneziano and Romano but every ounce of tension diappeared when their blue-eyed, auburn angel came into sight. Caterina Friede Beilschmidt-Vargas was the peace-bringer in their small family of three and the proof was in the meaning of her name, pure peace. Italy and Romano were highly protective of her and no one but them knew of her existence in fear of someone taking her away. After much research and time, the two brothers found that Caterina represented Sardinia much to their relief.

In 2009, the G8 wanted to hold their meeting in Sardinia which made Veneziano and Romano greatly panic. Their angel was grown up and stopped aging at eighteen and through 66 years she still remained a secret. Caterina would always pester the older Italians on who her other parent was but both wouldn't budge.

Both halves Italy could obviously see the characteristics she shared with both her fathers. She had Veneziano's hair (curl included), care-free and loving nature, love for pasta, verbal tic of 'Ve',culture, tendency for siestas, and her own language that resembled her Papa's greatly and was used in his country as well. From Germany she got his clear blue eyes, tendency to be serious (but only when the time called for such), love for dogs, love for wursts and potatoes, maintaining a level head, voicing her opinion for what's best for her and her people, almost OCD work habits and cleaning habits. In reality, she was a perfect blend of the two nations and even Romano admitted to himself that it was ashamed that Germany couldn't see this angelic girl grow up.

The issue over the July 2009 G8 meeting in Sardinia was avoided after both Veneziano and Romano begged the parliament to discuss moving the summit with Sardinia's governor and have it relocated to L'Aquila. When hearing the change of location for the G8 meeting, Sardinia's personification Caterina showed her opinion and her people's opinion by giving her Papa and Zio loud protests saying they disgraced her island's status.

Both brothers sighed knowing that in the end, it was best.

"Papa." Came a clear, serious yet melodic voice from behind both Italy's. Veneziano turned around and braced himself for whatever news might come.

"Si, angela mia." He smiled seeing the endearment brighten and soften her features but he knew that like her Vatti, she'd still voice what she had to say.

"Won't you and Zio Roma take me to the next World Conference! Pro praghere!" She pleaded sounding a lot more like Veneziano than the two expected.

"V-ve! Why would you want to go there? I-Its boring! Isn't it Romano!?" Her papa tried reasoning with her,

"He's right." Romano replied gruffly returning back to cooking. "There's nothing to do, we take siestas there all the time only to be awakened by loud, annoying bickering bastards."

"But I can find my other parent there!" She cried.

Both halves of Italy froze and stiffened at exclamation. Tears rushed to Veneziano's eyes knowing this would happen eventually but he could never brace himself for when it was going to happen. A growl sounded through Romano's throat remembering all the trouble they had gone through to keep their little Sardinia a secret and raise her properly.

"You don't need to see that bastard."

"Why not!?"

Romano's fist clenched around the glass bottle holding olive oil. "You have know idea what problems that- that-" His grip tightened around the bottle. "quel pezzo di merda vergognosa che è una pessima scusa di una nazione-" The bottled shattered causing glass to cut into his hand causing blood to stream down. "Merda!" He opened his hand and pulled out pieces of the glass the wrapping a clean dish towel around his injured hand. "Point being!" He continued. "He caused a lot of pain for your Papa humanly and nationally! There is no reason for you to go see him when all he has caused in pain and distress and knows nothing of you!" Romano was heavily panting with relief and pain.

Veneziano was now sobbing on the floor, huddled into a ball praying this was a nightmare and that he'd wake from it soon. The angelic voice sounded again but this time sounded defeated, "Can you at least tell me what he looks like or something?"

Veneziano spoke knowing that it'd be tricky to get the right person with just the three clues he was going to give, "He has blonde hair, blue eyes and quite a history."

**A/N: Yay~ I finished! **

**Translations: **

**Bona Die- (Sardinian) Hello**

**Vatti – (German) Dad**

**bambino- (Italian) baby**

**Fratello- (Italian) brother**

**fratellino- (Italian) little brother**

**Zio- Uncle**

**Pro praghere- (Sardinian) please**

**quel pezzo di merda vergognosa che è una pessima scusa di una nazione- (Italian) that piece of shit that is a bad excuse of a nation**

**Merda- (Italian) shit**

**So tell me what you guys think, please! Grazie for reading! A dopo!~**


	2. Heritage

Bona Die, Vatti!

Chapter 2: Heritage

o\\\o/o

**A/N: Gah! I have so much inspiration for this story!~ Its all just flowing into my head and that makes me super happy but it means I haven't been dedicating time to my other fic! ( TT^TT)'' Anyway, enjoy little readers~**

o\\\o/o

Much to Veneziano's and Romano's demise, Caterina only got more determined about finding her other father after she had received the three clues from her Papa. Luckily for them there is a handful of nations that fit the clues and it proved useful just as Veneziano had anticipated.

"Any chance of me going to that World Conference?" She asked for the millionth time that week as the brothers packed for said meeting.

"Not a chance, idiota." Romano replied immediately which made her pout and turn to her Papa giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Papa!~ Per fevore!" She begged on her knees in front of him using Italian to top it off.

Italy's heart broke with overwhelming cuteness, "Ve! I wish I could take you, bambina, but I simply cannot." He kissed her forehead in apology.

Before she got a chance to protest, she was cut off by her Zio Roma's phone ringing with a flamenco guitar. He growled in irritation before picking up the phone.

"Pronto?" He answered gruffly. A loud, happy sounding voice sounded through the phone and Sardinia titled to her to the side in confusion letting out a small 'Ve?' Italy began cooing at his daughter's adorableness. When looking back up at her Zio, she saw his eyes widen before he promptly smacked her Papa upside the head. "It was nothing, Spagna. Just Veneziano cooing over some stupid cat he found." The happy voice sounded again with new enthusiasm before Romano turned and started scribbling information on a near by scratch piece of paper. He nodded silently to the phone before cutting off the other person, "See you then, tomato bastard." and he hung up.

"Ve," Her papa rose up from place on the floor beside her. "Big Brother Spain told you where the meeting's being held." His answer was a swift nod and a quick passing of the paper.

Caterina screamed with joy mentally! '_Barcelona! The meetings in Barcelona! Now I can sneak in and meet my other father!'_

_o\\\o/o_

Caterina played the role of an innocent daughter well as she watched her Papa and Zio leave to the airport via taxi as she waved from the door. As soon as the cab left the driveway and turned the corner, she ran back inside and grabbed the bags she had secretly packed and met her own taxi outside.

At the airport, she stealthily tailed the older Italians following them to the proper gate in which they waited at to board the plane to fly to Barcelona. After thirty minutes of waiting, all passengers boarded and she sat in coach unlike her other two family members who sat merrily in first class. As expected, all three Italians slept through the flight even if it only lasted an hour.

After leaving the plane, Caterina noticed her Zio glance at his watch before grabbing his still sleepy fratello and rushing through and out of the airport. She did the same and followed them to the best of her ability. Her Papa and Zio checked into their hotel as did she for she was lucky enough to make reservations and followed them out again. All three ran to what seemed to be a high official government building. Sardinia saw Romano yelling at the guard before the guard got fed up with the Italian and allowed both of the brothers in. After five minutes passed she walked past the guard and tried entering the building.

"Perdón, pero no pudes entrar." The guard stated.

Panic flooded throughout her but luckily she recalled that she was taught English. "I'm sorry, do you speak English?" She asked sweetly.

The guard smiled in understanding. "I do and I'm sorry to say but you can't enter."

"You don't get it!" She near shrieked. She was too close to stop now! "I am running late to the World Meeting! Don't make me call my Uncle Romano!" She threatened, parts of her Vatti's personality shining through her.

The guard obviously not wanting to deal with the temperamental Italian again granted her access. "Have a good day, miss."

After wondering around a bit, someone took pity on her and pointed her in the right direction of the meeting. Approaching the door, she realized her Zio Roma was right, it was loud! Caterina pressed her ear against the door trying to clearly hear what they were saying.

"Bloody gits, you don't even know what you're blabbering on about!"

A loud, obnoxious laugh, "Relax, Iggy, you just don't want to admit that my fighter robots will save the Earth's ozone layer!" The laugh again.

"You insufferable Yankee!"

"Oh, Angleterre! You and Amerique just need to resolve the sexual tension between yourselves. Let big brother help!~" That just sounded disturbing.

As she was returning attention to the meeting once more, the door was pulled back making her fall forward with a surprised 'VE!'

o\\\o/o

Germany was fed up with England, America, and France's bickering and audacity. He was about to call for order when England rose from his seat and swung the meeting hall's door open in an attempt to leave but caused a girl to fall forward with a familiar verbal tic of 'VE!'

Everyone froze and watched the girl rise to her knees rubbing her forehead in pain. The hall erupted in new noise that lasted 10 minutes before Germany really snapped and yelled,

"ENOUGH!"

Romano, Veneziano, Spain and Greece snapped awake from Germany's loud call with only Greece returning back to sleep after wards.

The two Italians blearily stared at what was the focus of attention. Romano processed everything quicker than his brother and he snapped up and went to his niece before pulling her ear.

"Cagna angelica!" Both Sardinia and Veneziano cringed at his voice for she had never really gotten scolded in her life. Romano started up in rapid Italian lecturing her on her stupidity, her safety and all the years of secrecy he and her Papa put so much effort in go to waste.

After his brother was red in the face from yelling, Italy silently rose from his seat and went up to his shame-faced daughter. He looked down at her and picked up her hand then promptly smacked the top of it. Caterina's gaze snapped up at her Papa who had disappointment and slight anger in his eyes, it was then that she wrapped her arms around his middle and began sobbing her apologies and promises to never disobey again. Everyone watched the three silently watching in shock as Italy had punished someone for once, even Romano was in shock. After wiping away her tears, Caterina stood and shuffled to Romano guiltily before hugging him and mumbling a quick 'Mi dispiace.' He patted her head when she released him and then looked at her now calm uncle.

"You fucked up big time." He told the girl.

"I know." She said quietly.

"So take responsibility for it." Her Papa told her, joining her side.

She smiled resembling her Papa, squinty eyes and all, and spoke loud enough for all to hear. "Bona die, mi naro e Caterina Friede Vargas," Both halves of Italy thanked each other for never mentioning her second last name. "o Sardinia." She opened her eyes still smiling. "My name is Caterina Friede Vargas and I repres-" She took notice all the blue-eyed, blonde haired nations and unintentionally blurted out. "Mio Dio! There are at least eight of you!" Everyone looked at her funny as she took notice of what she said with her cheeks coloring a shade to rival her Vatti's. Sardinia snapped back facing her Zio and Papa who were trying not to laugh. "Bastardos! You gave those clues knowing this would happen!"

"Sardinia, watch your language. Don't be Zio Lovi" Her Papa chastised.

"Hey!" Her Zio interjected.

o\\\o/o

Germany sat quietly watching the Italy, Romano and the girl (who he learned represents Sardinia) interact. '_Feliciano said __**Zio **__right? Doesn't that mean uncle?' _He looked back to see Italy trying to console Sardinia for playing some kind of trick on her.

"I said I'm sorry, bambina!" Veneziano cried in a hope for forgiveness.

'_Did he just call __**baby**__?' _Germany thought.

"I don't know, Papa, that was a pretty mean thing to do!~" Responded the girl.

_'Ah, Caterina was trying to milk the situation trying to see what she could get out of it. Wait! Did she just call Veneziano **Papa**?'_ This surprised Germany. Italy had never mentioned that he was a father but yet again he never asked. It didn't appear as if he had found her like most nations get their 'kids', they looked and acted much alike. '_I'll have to ask him later._'

After that, order was restored and the meeting started up again with Sardinia sitting with the micro nations.

o\\\o/o

Sardinia settled into her seat with all the micro nations and she pulled out her laptop ready to do some serious research to figure out who her father is. She sighed as she waited for her laptop to boot up and leaned back in her chair then closing her eyes to relax. She must have dozed off because she awoke with someone poking her cheek much like her Papa did to her Zio Romano.

"Sorry," She rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes. "Can I help you?" She looked at the person and noticed they had similar characteristics to the Italy brothers. He even had the Italian curl but his was boxier than theirs and hers.

"Nice to meet you! In a sense I'm Italian too!" She grasped her hand and shook it wildly. "I'm the Marcello Vargas, I represent the Principati di Seborga but please call me Marcello~"

Caterina took notice that he seemed to a playful nature but could be a trickster at moments. "I'm Caterina Friede Vargas, I represent Sardinia." She smiled at him and was going to indulge in a conversation but her important task came back into her mind. "I apologize for this but do you think you could give me a list of all the nations that have blue eyes and blonde hair?"

He gave her a funny look but obliged nonetheless. With three minutes he handed her a list and explain the list and question her. "So you have America, Canada, France, Germany, Denmark, Sweden, Sealand, Latvia and Estonia. Why do you need this list?"

"I want to find out who my father is and my Papa told me he had blonde hair, blue eyes and quite a history." She opened up Wikipedia ready to start her research but figure she might as well ask for nations she can for sure cross out. "Is there any I can exclude?"

Seborga looked at the list and began to think over which nation couldn't fit. "Well, Sealand and Latvia you can cross out because their young in human years. You can also take out Canada and America because they haven't been here as long as the other nations have."

She nodded and began crossing out the names and was left with France, Germany, Denmark, Sweden and Estonia. Well now she was down to five and she knew all of them had a pretty big history. She headdesked while Seborga looked at her as if she were mental.

"You okay? Don't kill yourself." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up so her back rested against her chair.

"I'm at a temporary dead end, Marcello. All these nations have a long history!" She looked at him with her eyes moistened with tears. "Zio only told me that my other father caused my Papa a lot of pain humanly and nationally."

This stumped Seborga as well, he was missing information. "Who is your Zio and Papa?"

"My Zio is Italia Romano and my Papa is Italia Veneziano." She told him with out much worry of what she said.

"Wait, did Veneziano actually give birth to you!" Marcello said a little too loudly which caught most of all the nations' attention.

"Yes, that's why I call him Papa." Caterina replied as if there was nothing wrong with Italy giving birth to her. Many nations were surprised at this while Italy paled and Romano yelled with rage.

"SEBORGA, SHUT UP!" Romano yelled jumping from his seat.

"But, Romano! That hasn't happened since-" Seborga attempted to explain himself.

"Since what, Marcello?" Caterina asked innocently.

She looked down at her sweetly now knowing that it was his niece even if he only appeared fifteen at most. "Not since Romano gave birth to a new Argentina when the old Argentina's people got wiped out!"

"SEBORGA YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Romano yelled.

"Ve, Romano you told me that you and Spain had found Argentina running around!" Veneziano exclaimed.

Argentina decided to cut in because he was very confused, "If Romano is mi madre then who is my mi padre?"

Every nation turned towards Romano for the answer as said nation blushed and turned the color of his favorite fruit. The only gazed that actually effected Romano was Spain's as he looked at Romano with hurt and confusion. "Wh-Why are you looking at me, bastard?" Romano turned and glared at the floor and continued quietly, "He's yours anyways."

"VE!" Romano did _not _know that his stupid brother had heard and tried in vain to stop him. "I didn't know you and my brother had a kid together!" Italy yelled without a care in the world but he himself was shocked for Romano had locked himself from the world as Italy had tried to do. Spain had a smile that beamed brighter than the sun and pulled Romano and Argentina into a family hug. Argentina awkwardly hugged back while Romano tried to break free from Spain's tight embrace.

"Sardinia," Marcello broke the silence and continued his conversation with the girl. "The only two who fit your description is either France or Germany." This caught the attention of the curious nations. "Knowing France it would have been rape but knowing the relationship Germany and Veneziano have it's more likely." Italy and Romano paled know what they were discussing.

Caterina nodded understanding and knowing it did make sense as she recalled some parts of history she was taught. She quickly Googled the word for father in German and made her way to the nation sitting behind the plaque labeled 'Germany'.

With a sweet smile she spoke in her melodic voice, "Bone die, Vatti!~"

With that said, Germany was met with a world of darkness.

o\\\o/o

**A/N: Yes! I've completed yet another chapter~**

**So Caterina finally found out that Germany is her Vatti and Germany knows Sardinia is his daughter. I also made Argentina the son of Spain and Romano because I remembered learning that after the native Argentinians were wiped, out many people from Europe came over, the majority being the Spanish and Italians so I though it'd it. Oh! And I hope I captured Seborga's personality right, I've never had to write using his character. Now to continue mah other fic!**

**Ciao, little readers~**


	3. A Family

Bona Die, Vatti

Chapter 3: A Family

XxxXxxXxxX

**A/N: So it took some time for me to figure out how exactly I was going to do this chapter but I think I figured it out! It is kind of angst-y towards the ending area. There is also OOC Italy due to a serious-ish matter he needs to explain and him going a bit hysterical. OOC Germany for being a mush ball about shtuff~ And I have it were Germany used to be Holy Roman Empire!~**

XxxXxxXxxX

Little Sardinia stared at her newly discovered Vatti as he lay on the floor unconscious. Turning to her Papa and Zio she asked guiltily, "Was he not supposed to know?"  
"Don't worry about it, potato bastard is just a pussy." Romano replied gruffly dismissing the question.

Ignoring what his brother said, Veneziano went up to his daughter and hugged her rubbing her back, "Ve, he was bound to know sooner or later and it took almost 70 years for this to leak out so don't worry, bambina! It took your Zio Romano all these years to have word of Argentina's heritage get out!"

"But what about, Vatti? He's just on the floor and no one really seems to care." Worried shone in her eyes and the angelic girl approached Germany's unconscious body and was about to at least try and pull him up but was stopped by someone grabbing her from behind. "VE!"

"Kesesesesesese!"

Caterina turned to see a man with white hair and blood red eyes smirking at her. "Papa!" Showing off her Italian heritage, she ran behind Italy and pulled out his white flag waving it around. "Papa! Quel bastardo è un demone che è un pervertito!"

Romano started laughing until he grew red in the face as Italy tried to explain who it was but to no avail. "That's right, Caterina, he's a perverted bastard you should never talk to!" Romano gasped out finally catching his breath.

"Hey! I am not _that_ perverted!" Shouted back Prussia.

"You're obviously in the Bad Touch Trio for a reason!" Romano retaliated.

Italy finally unattached his daughter from his legs and tried once more to calm her, "Piccola, that is your Onkel Gilbert, he represented Prussia but now represents East Germany. He's your Vatti's brother."

Said girl cautiously looked at the Prussian who was arguing with her Zio Lovino. She stood and latched onto Gilbert's side having used Google again to look up the words, she shakily and guiltily said with tears still in her eyes, "Es tut mir leid, Onkel Gilbert."

The argument between Prussia and Romano ceased as they both looked at the girl looking at the Prussian.

"Damn albino bastard brain washed her too." Romano mumbled.  
Gilbert's cheeks grew slightly pink before grabbing the girl and hugging the life out of her, "Mein gott! That was ficken adorable!" He proceeded on swinging the girl around.

"V-Ve! Auitatemi!" Caterina shrieked. The nations still remained staring at the situation but most felt sympathetic for the girl at this point.

XxxXxxXxxX

Germany awoke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair to the best of their ability because of the gel. Next, he heard yelling and shrieking. '_Who zur H__ö__lle is making that much noise?' _He questioned mentally. Opening his eyes, he first saw it was Italy stroking his head in a now empty meeting hall and that Italy was amused at something that he couldn't see. Attempting to sit up, the German let out a groan at the pain in the back of his head.

"Ve~ Are you okay, Doitsu?" The Italian asked helping up his former ally.

"Ja, ja. Mein head just hurts a bit." Germany replied before looking over at the cause of the noise. Prussia had Sardinia throw over his shoulder while he ran around the hall trying to stay away from a livid Romano who was threatening to send his mafia on Prussia. He heard chuckling from beside him and saw Spain and Argentina sitting down watching the ordeal as well.

"Vatti! Help me!"

That threw Germany off guard. He had then remembered _why _he had fainted in the first place. He has a daughter. Correction, he's had a daughter that he never knew about because Italy, the mother in a sense, never told him of his child. Nonetheless he should help his newly known daughter from his dummkopf of a bruder before something happens to her. Standing, he walked in front of Prussia and removed the girl from his clutches before going back to were Italy sat.

When he set Sardinia down, she smiled and glomped him chirping, "Danke, Vatti!~"

Being called 'Vatti' still sounded weird to him. "Sie sind willkommen." He replied before turning to the older Italian. "Italia! Why didn't you tell me about mein daughter!" He used his military voice.

This was another thing Italy wanted avoid beside his daughter knowing her heritage, he'd owe an explanation. Even Prussia and Romano stopped from their continued argument and threats even if Romano knew the answer. "Ve, w-well it was WWII, 1943 to be exact when I found out I was pregnant with Caterina and I went back to Italy knowing the danger of people finding out. O-our bosses were very strict a-and they would have wanted me to- to- a-abort it and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did." Tears flooded his eyes as his bambina hugged him remembering all he had gone through for her. "Romano found out and on the 23rd of May I gave birth to her and kept her a secret since. Ve! D-Don't think bad, Doitsu but I didn't want mia bambina taken away from me! Things were tense between us and she was always there to remind me that we had to love each other at one point, right?"

Germany was surprised at this. It was true his boss was crazy at the time and if he had found out about Italy, his boss would have had Italy exterminated on the spot or thrown him to Dr. Mengele for any sick experiment he would have wanted to try. In a way, Germany was thankful for what Italy had done for the world was in chaos for awhile and it wasn't much now. He had kept their daughter safe and at least he got the chance to meet her now opposed to her possibly being dead because Italy had told him in the midst of WWII. Another thing was about having to have loved each other at point. Prussia had told him about having been Holy Roman Empire but was kept secret because of nations like France and Germany has loved Italy since the 900's. This made him smile a bit knowing their love had lasted to some point enough to create a life. The German still did love the northern Italian but things in the late 1930's til possibly the 1990's had caused problems making it seem as if he didn't. He wondered what would happen if he revealed to these people about his past, especially Italy. His little Italy who used to be a maid in Austria's house where they first met. If only the words could come out easily like he wants, "I've loved you since the 900's."

A loud, surprised gasp of, "Ve!" sounded in the room as Germany looked up to see Italy in near tears looking at him cautiously.

Germany face-palmed, he had just said it aloud.

XxxXxxXxxX

Was he hearing right? Did Italy just hear the famous line of Holy Roman Empire come from Germany's lips? It couldn't be true! No one knew about that but him!

Observing the German, he did have much similarities to Holy Rome but Austria and Hungary said that France had killed the empire. So how could this be?

It didn't make sense! His brain was going to explode from all this confusion!

"Westen!"

"Es tut mir leid, bruder. I-I – He deserves to know that I was the Holy Roman Empire."

"NO!" At this point, Italy was a curled up ball on the floor, clutching his head and sobbing. "No, no! Non è vero! Austria e Ungheria mi ha detto che sei morto! Francia hai ucciso! Non hai mai tornato a me! Avevi promesso, Imperium Romanum Sacrum!" He yelled completely heart broken.

Germany's heart clenched upon hearing the words leave the sobbing Italian's mouth. Germany himself didn't even know until Prussia told him before the nation of Prussia was to be dissolved. Like Prussia had saved him, Germany saved Prussia and made him represent East Germany. It worked like North and South Italy.

"Feli, that was the awesome me's fault." Prussia spoke up almost guiltily. "When the Holy Roman Empire was dying because of France's messed up shitty problems, I awesomely saved him but he had amnesia and didn't remember much. After that shit happened und that shit was very unawesome. Bruder here didn't know until I told him when they were unawesomely going to dissolve my awesome nation." Germany was surprised at his brother's words, he actually sounded noble but ruined it by adding 'awesome' and 'unawesome' to his small speech. Prussia then proceeded to ruin it all by asking, "Hey, Ludwig," His shit-eating grin in place. "you still got those panties Ita-chan gave you?"

Ludwig's reply was a bright red blush as Italy looked up and remembered the momento he had given HRE before he left to war.

"Germany, are you really Holy Roman Empire?" Italy spoke quietly like when he was still the shy little maid working at Mr. Austria's house.

Relieved that he was no longer mad or hysterical, Germany squatted down to look at Italy, "Ja, I am." He then let the words he last said to Italy as Holy Roman Empire flow from his mouth. "I've loved you since the 900's. _No matter how many centuries pass, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world." _

_Italy teared up once more but this time for a good reason and proceeded to tackle his first love into a tight embrace. "Ti amo! Ti amo tanto, Germania!" _

_"I-ich leibe dich, Italien." His cheeks were pink from the words exchanged._

_Caterina smiled seeing she had her family together and they were happy. '____Well, maybe not Zio Lovi entirely.__' She smiled. Running over, she embraced both her dads in a warm hug._

_XxxXxxXxxX_

_**A/N: DDDDX Ugh! I hated writing this chapter! Too much research to try to make the historical part of it work! XP So I think this is the end, I might include some random little one-shots about their adventures as a family later though. **_

_**Some of the harder Translations:**_

___**Papa! Quel bastardo è un demone che è un pervertito!: **__**Dad! Its a demon perverted bastard!**_

___**Auitatemi!: **__**Help me!**_

___**No, no! Non è vero! Austria e Ungheria mi ha detto che sei morto! Francia hai ucciso! Non hai mai**______**tornato a me! Avevi promesso,**______**Imperium Romanum Sacrum!: **__**No, no! Its not true! Austria and Hungary told me you were dead! France killed you! You never came back to me! You prmised me Holy Roman Empire!**_

_**So that's it~ Thank you for reading, little readers!~**_

_**Ciao!~**_


End file.
